Rhodonite
Rhodonite is the unaligned fusion of an unknown Ruby and Pearl, as confirmed by Garnet in "Your Mother and Mine", who made her debut in "Off Colors". Her components once belonged to a Morganite, but were replaced after it was discovered that they enjoyed fusing. She then would travel through space on board the Sun Incinerator with the rest of the Off Colors, before landing in Beach City in the episode, "Change Your Mind". She and the rest of the Off Colors now reside on Earth. Appearance Rhodonite has a somewhat muscular build that resembles Garnet's , with reddish skin and a long pointed nose that is slightly turned upward. She has wide, black, afro-style hair with mauve highlights. As a fusion, Rhodonite has four arms, a pair of which are thick and muscular, like a Ruby's, and a pair on her waist that is thin, like a Pearl's. She wears a black and mauve jumpsuit with a diamond-shaped cutout at the navel, revealing her Ruby gem, and mauve leggings, with one leg that covers her entire right leg and the other only covering part of her left thigh. She has a black ballet flat on her right foot and a mauve boot on her left. She also wears a sheer pink shawl over the Pearl gem on her chest and has deep burgundy gloves from the elbow-down on her lower set of arms. She also possesses four eyes that are reminiscent of Rainbow Quartz, with the top pair being wide and expressive like a Pearl's but having dark pupils like a Ruby, and the bottom pair being more closed and reserved and having light-colored pupils like a Pearl (also resembling Rose's eyes on Rainbow Quartz). Her outfit and hair design, looking like a mash-up of her constituent Gems' appearances rather than an even mix, are reminiscent of how Garnet looked when she first formed. Personality Rhodonite is shown to stress out a lot, and she is easily frightened. She is also extremely paranoid, possibly due to the eons spent hiding inside the underground Kindergarten on Homeworld. However, Rhodonite is also very kind and can be level headed at times. Her panic and anxiety get in the way of her job as head of strategic operation in the Off Colors, as she'll more often than not discard options for being too risky. However, one can argue that this also has a silver lining, keeping a defensive look over the team. History Off Colors As the Rutile Twins were taking Steven and Lars to an underground Kindergarten, Rhodonite appears along with Padparadscha and Fluorite . When explaining how she is "off colored" to Steven and Lars, she reveals she once belonged to a Gem called Morganite. Lars' Head She witnesses Lars' transformation and aids in the Kindergarten's isolation. She is shocked when learning that Earth still exists and has not been decimated. She takes interest in traveling to Earth with Steven and Lars. She ends up staying at the Kindergarten with Lars and the other Off Colors in order to help Lars find a way to exit Homeworld. Lars of the Stars Rhodonite, along with the rest of the Off Colors and led by Lars Barriga, escape the Homeworld Kindergarten and go on the run. They steal an Emerald's personal shuttle before crashing it on the planet Upsilon 9, travel to various planets, "impersonate Imperial officers during a cosmic jubilee," and later sneak past 67 elite Citrine guards to steal Emerald's fastest ship (the Sun Incinerator) from a docking bay on the planet Klavius 7. While Emerald contacts them through the ship, Rhodonite (now the 'head of strategic operations' under 'Captain Lars') informs Lars that everything is clear up ahead. After Emerald threatens them, Lars has the Rutile Twins pilot the ship into taking off in hyper-speed. Away from Emerald, she meets Connie and fills in Steven on Lars' shenanigans, along with the rest of the crew. However, she quickly detects a battleship coming their way, Emerald's Imperial warfare, and tries to get Captain Lars' input; however, he's distracted, and due to her nervousness, is unable to make a decision, until Lars intervenes and commands her to lower the ship's shields, which she does, reluctantly. This proves to be successful, as Emerald is too attached to the Sun Incinerator to attack it, and moves her line of attack onto its Nova Thrusters, to incapacitate the ship. This leaves the Off Colors the single solution of using the Star Skipper, Lars' personal shuttle, for an attack, which Rhodonite advises against. Nonetheless, Stevonnie ends up commanding the shuttle, fueling another of Rhodonite's panics. "Your Mother and Mine" She asked Lars to write the note log for Lars. "Letters to Lars" Rhodonite checks out one of the asteroids. "Change Your Mind" Rhodonite appears with the other Off Colors in the Sun Incinerator landing on Earth. However, she is immediately scared by the Diamonds being in front of her, prompting Steven to calm her down. When the Off Colors meet Sadie, Padparadscha gets excited, which is when Rhodonite tells her to "give 'em a moment." She is later seen having a conversation with Garnet. "Steven Universe: The Movie" TBA Relationships Steven Universe Rhodonite is wary of Steven at first, but later befriends him. Lars Barriga Rhodonite at first doesn't trust Lars, but after saving her from the Shattering Robonoids, she begins to like him. She is also very curious about him after Steven revived Lars in "Lars' Head". When Lars offered to send her to Earth she acts awkwardly and goes for it only to be stopped by Fluorite and the Rutile Twins, who looked at her with slight disappointment. During the Off Colors adventures through Homeworld, Rhodonite has come to respect Lars for the risks he takes for the Off Colors, notably slipping past security to steal ships and aiding their escape from Homeworld. Like the other Off Colors, Rhodonite regards Lars as her captain and faithfully carries out his orders. Padparadscha Rhodonite seems to have a parental relationship with Padparadscha, due to Padparadscha's absent-minded nature. Rhodonite may be slightly annoyed by Padparadscha's late predictions. Fluorite Rhodonite treats Fluorite like a mother. Rhodonite is respectful of Fluorite's actions and is very accepting (although occasionally impatient) of aspects like her slow speech. Rutile Twins Rhodonite and the Rutile Twins have not interacted much yet, but from what was seen, they seem to have at least a mutual respect for each other. Morganite Rhodonite (and her components) used to work for a Morganite until she caught them fusing and replaced them. Connie Maheswaran Rhodonite was introduced to Connie when Steven and Connie boarded the Sun Incinerator through Lars' head. Garnet When they first met, Rhodonite was shown to be embarrassed when she initially believed that Garnet was 'making fun' of her and the other Off Colors. After listening to Garnet's story on the upbringing of Rose Quartz, Rhodonite and Garnet's relationship has improved. Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Steven Universe Heroes Category:Genderless Category:Tragic Category:Paranoid Category:Alter-Ego Category:Multi-beings Category:Cowards Category:Superorganism